Here, it is often necessary to provide connection elements which can be subjected to high loads and are suitable for external electrical connection. Such elements designed for high currents are also referred to in the context of the present invention as load connections. Said load connections generally have a connection lug having a hole. A connecting screw can engage through the hole and be screwed to a corresponding screw element arranged beneath the lug, for example a screw nut. An external connection, for example by means of a screw-connected contact element, can thus be realized.
In order to compensate for tolerances between the connection element and the external contact element to be mounted, the corresponding connecting element (screw nut) needs to be capable of moving. It can therefore not be injection molded into the plastic base body, generally provided, of the connection part.
Against this background it is conceivable for the load connection to be inserted into the plastic body by means of a fixing section or fixing region (part of the load connection) such that the connection lug overlaps the screw nut once said screw nut has been placed beneath the lug. The plug or clamping connection thus formed does not, however, ensure reliable fixing of the load connection in all operating situations.
The fixing region of the load connection could also be injection molded into the plastic body and the connection lug bent back onto the screw nut once said screw nut has been inserted. This has the advantage of a reliable fixing of the load connection to the plastic body, but requires an additional bending operation over an undefined bending edge. This may require readjustment of the connection lug. The bending brings about high loads on the plastic at the bending edge and may produce cracks in the connection lug which may lead to breakage owing to the operating conditions (for example temperature change, vibrations).